


45. Truth

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [45]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Ancient History, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Truth. The first thing Nile learned about Joe and Nicky was that they met in the Crusades, but there wasn't time that horrible night to think about what that really meant. When she has the time to think it through, Nile only has more questions about how Yusuf and Nicolo ever could have come to like one another, let alone love.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	45. Truth

Nile's knock on the door of Joe's painting studio—it's really a walk-in closet—is quiet. She's holding a heavy book about the First Crusade under her arm.

Joe doesn't outwardly sigh as he puts away his brush. He knew she would ask: even Andy had, although it took centuries in her case. Quýnh had asked right away.

"Come on in, Nile," Joe says, smiling.

Nile sits on one of his milkcrates. "How long did it take you to forgive Nicky? For Jerusalem?"

Joe keeps smiling just as softly. "I haven't."

"But—"

"It's not my place to give him absolution."


End file.
